


The Little Things

by YonaDawn



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a warm up drabble to get back into the spring of writing, but I hope you guys like it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

After a long day of work, Shion entered his home and began to set his things aside, as well taking off his shoes and setting them along the wall beside the door. A small sigh escaped his lips, happy to finally be home. He enjoyed his work on the new committee for the city, but it was a bit much at times when they had him working nearly all week.

"Ah, has his highness finally decided it was time to return from this study?" Called a smooth voice. Nezumi lay on the couch, a book now forgotten sitting on the side of the couch. 

A small, tired smile worked it's way onto Shion's lips, unable to resist Nezumi's sarcasm. "Should a good king not work hard for his kingdom?" He replied in question, slipping his jacket off and moving over to the couch, and in a few swift motions leaning down to meet the dark haired male in a short and sweet kiss.

"But who is to say that the kind should do all of the hard work? It's also his duty to relax and let himself be pampered." Nezumi replied, a smirk playing on his lips now.

"As much as I'd like to stay home and read and do some housework, I'm sure the committee needs me there too." He sighed. "Even if it means getting few hours of freedom to myself." He said, moving into their bedroom and beginning to change into more comfortable clothes.

Nezumi hummed in reply, waiting for the white haired male to finish changing as he resumed his book, getting to read another few pages before a fluff of white blocked his vision as Shion happily made himself comfortable, using Nezumi as if he were a pillow to snuggle. Not that he minded, really.

"As much as I love not having to personally keep you out of trouble myself, it gets boring if I don't have you around to tease." Nezumi mused, setting aside his book permanently this time, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy's waist, to which Shion smiled happily and nuzzled himself more into Nezumi's chest.

Shion hummed contently, feeling Nezumi's fingers begin to brush through his hair. It had become a routine of sorts, to come home and spend their time together. It made him happy, knowing Nezumi truly wanted and, hopefully, enjoyed spending time together more often. Shion smiled at his thoughts, raising his head and kissing Nezumi's shoulder, not quite able to reach any where else in their current position.

Nezumi seemed to notice this, leaning down and placing a kiss to his head, then to his scarred cheek, and finally to his lips. Shion returned to gesture, secretly enjoying the way Nezumi would tilt his head so their lips could meet perfectly. They parted, Nezumi then craning his neck a bit to reach the smallest neck, placing another kiss to the red stripe that swept across it.

He wouldn't admit it, but he since the scars had appeared on Shions neck they had always captivated him. They were something he loved, on the body of the boy he loved, so it was natural he loved them and everything else about the boy. He knew Shion had been unsettled by his marks at first, but now Nezumi was able to remind him that they were a good thing.

Shion stirred slightly, a soft giggle coming from his lips. Nezumi sometimes forgot he was ticklish there most of the time. He looked up at the dark haired boy, a soft smile on his lips, his gaze filled with nothing but affection and adoration towards Nezumi.

"Hey, Nezumi."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Nezumi pulled the boy closer, nuzzling his face into the soft white hair, hiding the beginnings of a smile that was forming on his lips.

"I love you too, Shion."


End file.
